SasuSaku: A Change In My Heart
by EmoMetalMusicLuvr16
Summary: HI THERE! This is my new fanfic! I hope you enjoy. Rated just in case. Chapter 2 is UP! :D
1. Chapter 1 The News

**B: **Please enjoy my new fanfic. There isn't really much humor in this one so that's why you won't see the cast here except for in the story. This is mostly romance. Hope you enjoy. And you know I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: ****-All Sasuke Uchiha wished was for all his fangirls to leave him alone, ESPECIALLY Sakura Haruno. Little does he know, his wish came true when the little cherry went MIA on a mission with the girls, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Not only does he regret his wish, but he will find and ****KILL**** whoever took her. Will feelings finally be shown? Will he find her? Only the future knows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I was on my way to the training grounds when I remembered that that 'All Girls Mission' ended last night. This meant that Sakura was coming back today. Oh joy. *rolls eyes* I wish she would just go away. I arrived at the training grounds and, of course, I was the first one there. Now I have to wait for the others.

_**~1 Hour Later~**_

I looked at my watch. It read _5:55 a.m. _

Great, any minute now and Sakura is gonna show.

Between Sakura and the dobe, I say that Sakura is the WORST! I mean, all she does is flirt and cling to me and ALWAYS needs saving. And that annoying pink hair! Ugh. It's so stupid! I mean who has pink hair? It's hard for her to be stealthy with that pink, standing out, soft, ador- WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! I DIDN'T THINK THAT!

I looked at my watch again and it read _6:05 a.m. _

Weird. Sakura usually shows up at six. She most of over slept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~2 Hours Later~<strong>_

Ok. What. The. Hell.

WHERE IS SAKURA AND NARUTO! NARUTO WAS SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP 30 MINUTES AGO! UGH!

AND SAKURA IS 2 HOURS LATE! IF THEY DON'T COME IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES, I'M LEAVING!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~10 Minutes Later~<strong>_

Right when I was about to leave I saw to figures coming.

It was Naruto and Kakashi.

But something was different. They looked…..Depressed.

Naruto didn't have on his annoying goofy grin and shouting 'OHAYO!' and Kakashi wasn't reading his damn book.

When they got up here, they didn't say anything. I twitch.

"Alright, what is wrong with you guys?" I asked out of annoyance and irritation.

Naruto and Kakashi just looked at each other then back at me and I was about to ask again when Naruto spoke.

"She's gone."

A raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Who?"

"…Sakura." My eyes widen. "When she and the girls were on the mission, they were attacked. Then during the attack, someone went after the person they were escorting and when the enemy attacked, Sakura pushed the escort out of the way and she fell unconscious and they took her cause the attack left some smoke and they didn't see her push their target out of the way. Tsunade sent the ANBU out last night and the ANBU will report back in about two days. She also said if we don't find Sakura soon, we may never… we may never see her again."

My heart dropped.

Kakashi's words replaying in my head: _"We may never see her again." "We may never see her again." "We may never see her again." _

She…She's gone. Sakura's actually gone. My wish came true.

My eyes widen.

My wish. I made that stupid wish and now she's gone. That one wish.

The one wish…..I regret deeply.


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura's Escape and Surprise!

**B: I FINALLY got over my writers block. YAY! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto. T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I woke up to see that I was lying on grass by a lake. Wow. It's really pretty and-

Wait.

Wasn't I captured? How the hell did I get here?

Hmm…weird.

Then memories came rushing back through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**Normal POV**

"_Tell me where the real Maemi Hidara is!" the man who captured her said as he spat in her face. _

"_Fuck off." Sakura said, chained, not willing to go down so easily._

_He slapped her. Hard._

"_TELL ME! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He was getting pissed. _

"…_..No" He slapped her again._

_He had enough of her for today._

"_Fine. I'll let you live. But you better tell me what I want to know or you'll regret it." He then kneed her in the stomach and left._

_Sakura was coughing violently until she could breathe again._

'_I gotta stay strong. I can't let him find the others or Ms. Maemi.' She thought._

'_**Yeah! We gotta hold up til we find away to get out of here!'**__ her inner screamed. _

'_I know. But what are we gonna do?'_

'_**I don't know. Wait! We have a bobby-pin in our hair don't we?'**_

_Sakura's eyes widen and she used her hand to look for it in her hair until…_

'_Ah-hah! I got ya!' Sakura thought happily._

'_**WAY TO GO GIRL! NOW TO PICK THE LOCK!' **_

_Sakura managed to get it in the lock using her teeth and after a while she closed her eyes until she felt her right arm go free. _

'_SUCCESS! I DID IT! Now, the other.'_

_She was able to get free faster now that she could use her arm and could see what she was doing. _

'_**YAY! WE'RE FREE!'**_

'_Yeah, but right now is the right time to be celebrating. We still need to get out of here.'_

'…_**Right.'**_

'_Now let's try the door first.' It was locked._

'_**Damn.'**_

'_What are we gonna do now?'_

'_**I don't know. Wait! Isn't that a window?'**_

_Sakura turns around and sees a small window, but big enough for her to fit through._

'_It's a good thing I'm so short and skinny.'_

'_**HELL YEAH!' **_

_Sakura climbed through it and made it outside. _

'_**Finally! FREEDOM!'**_

'_I know what you mean.'_

_Just then alarms went off._

"_What the hell?" Sakura murmured. "What's going on?" _

_Just then a voice from an intercom came to her ears. _

"_PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT! PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" _

"_HEY! YOU!" A voice came from behind her._

"_OH SHIT!" Sakura yelled and started running._

"_HEY! STOP! I NEED BACK UP! NOW!" he said as he chased after her._

'_What kinda place is this? And why does it sound like I'm at an army base?'_

'_**I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE BETTER KEEP RUNNING!'**_

'_DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!' And Sakura picked up her speed. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_More guards showed up and Sakura was running for her life. She had to stop to take a breath._

'_Wanna am I gonna do? I can't keep running.' Sakura thought to herself._

'_**We gotta run. Or we'll die.'**_

'_I know, but…'_

"_THERE SHE IS!" one of the guards yelled._

_Sakura gasped in fright and her eyes are wide._

'_**RUN!'**_

_Sakura was running as fast her legs could carry her._

_The next then she knows she trips over a log on a hill and starts tumbling down._

_She finally stopped when she reached the bottom._

'_I can't keep this up. I need help.'_

'_**I don't know who can help us. There is no one here who would.'**_

'_I wish Sasuke and Naruto were here. I miss them so much.' A couple of stray tears dropped from her eyes._

'_**I know me too. But we gotta be strong.'**_

'_Yeah, I need to get up now, don't I?'_

'_**I would. In case those guards come back.' **_

'_Ok.'_

_When she tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain in her right foot._

'_Oh no. Don't tell me.' _

'_**The foot is sprained.' **_

'_I told you not to tell me! T.T'_

'_**Sorry. Hehe.' **_

_Sakura tried to move but she fell right back down._

'_Great. I can't move. And I don't feel so good.' _

'_**Yeah, me too. Wait. We haven't eaten or drank anything for like three days.'**_

'…_Damnit. We're dehydrated and we're low on strength from the lack of food.' _

**Sakura's POV**

'_This isn't good. I feel like I'm gonna black out. And the guards could find me at any minute. I need to move.'_

'_**Hey look. It's a hallow trunk of a tree. Maybe you could crawl over there and hide in it til someone finds us.' My inner said. **_

'_Ok. I'll try.'_

_I then start crawling over to the log and I managed to get over to it and get in it. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_I feel like I'm gonna faint. I gotta get out of here.'_

_I tried to crawl out of the log but I only go to go like two feet before I completely blacked out, but I saw a figure come over me before the blackness took over._

* * *

><p>*<strong>Flashback Over*<strong>

Oh. So that's what happened. But I still can't move.

"Oh good! You're awake!" I heard a voice exclaim. I looked over to see a very pretty woman.

She has black hair with a little bit of blue and has onyx eyes but is very bright at the same time. She looks like she's in her late thirties.

"Honey, come here! She's awake!" the woman said.

Then a man came and he looked a little older than his wife. He had a black hair and eyes as well but he doesn't look as young and cheerful as his wife. Funny. They both remind me of Sasuke a bit.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" he said with a stotic face.

"Better. Umm, how did I get here?" I said out of awkwardness.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I found you in the forest passed out. I noticed how dehydrated you were and was suffering from hunger so I brought you here. Is that all right?"

"Oh yes! Thank you. I really appreciate it. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, what a pretty name! It's nice to meet you Sakura." She said as she took my hand and shook it.

"You too. You know. You two remind me of my teammate. He can be nice when he wants to but also quiet." I said with a smile. It's true. I just won't mention that he could be a jackass sometimes. Hehe.

"Oh how sweet! You are just so cute you know that?" she practically had stars in her eyes.

"T-thank you." And queue the blush.

Then she got kinda sad.

"You know, my youngest son would be right about your age."

"Oh what happened to him?" I asked worriedly.

"He died." The man said.

"Oh my! How? If you don't mind I mean."

"He died when our clan was murdered. I miss my baby so much!" she then had a couple of tears fall from her eyes.

Clan +Murdered= Sasuke Uchiha.

I was frozen stiff.

They noticed.

"Hey. Are you ok girl?" he said

"Was your, was your son's name Sasuke Uchiha? And are you Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha?"

"Uh, yes. But why do you ask?" they both asked.

"Sasuke, Sasuke is the teammate I was talking about."

They gasped.

"You mean he's…" Mikoto started.

"Sasuke's alive. He's my teammate and is healthy."

"Oh my god!" Mikoto said and started crying. Even Fugaku let out a few tears.

I can't believe that Sasuke's parents are alive. And I found them.

* * *

><p><strong>B: Bet you didn't see that coming! And yes. I'm doing a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be coming soon. So please review! <strong>


End file.
